Chapter 4: The Cove
It was a great day for sailing. I sunk a lot of Jolly Rogers ships. I got good loot from that. I found a strange sword floating in the water. It was covered in barnacles. I thought it would be no use. I boarded a Spanish undead ship with my crew and used the sword. It shot '''LIGHTNING '''from the sky. I landed on Cuba. I asked Tia Dalma about that weapon. She said it was a cursed weapon from Raven's Cove. I realized I was seeing some fog when I found it. So I went too where I found it. There it was the cove. When I got close I heard the crowing of Ravens. It got louder like someone or something wanted to keep me off the island. Then the Ravens flew away. It was hard to dock because the dock was only a quarter of a dock. It was foggy and empty. Then I heard a cry for help. I ran as fast as me legs could carry me. I saw an old man being attacked by a fire bat. I shot it and it exploded. The man said stuff in rhymes and I knew from what he said that the island was cursed. I now knew me and my crew had a job to do. Before the night came I collected some metal pieces the ravens hid. That gave me teleportation to the island. I needed to help the friendly ghosts so I could get into the mines and take some more cursed weapons. I met a couple that was cheated by Jolly Roger at skeleton poker. They wanted their gold back. I obtained their clothing and went to gamble with some skeletons. I won the poker games and got all their gold. Then I had to help a voodoo master make another voodoo staff. I had to perform various quests like those. Then when I finished a task I went to go get the metal pieces. the moon had come up though. Then red orbs (forms of ghosts) were all around the island. I hurried around the island and found all the metal pieces. Then I went to the old man and said that I had finished. I got a key to a mine. I went to the mine before a ghost could spot me and I met a profeser. He wanted some help before I could get the cursed blades. I dug up three of his journals. Then I located four graves and wrote down notes on them in one of his journals. Then I summoned ghost to help me fight mutineer ghosts. I then had one last test. To defeat the profesers body guard. I passed and entered the door with my crew. There I saw a sillhouett of a conquistador. No matter how close I got it was still just a black outline of him with blood red eyes staring at me. He said ' If it's my blades you seek then prepare for the battle of yer life! ' He summoned ghosts of the crew members. Me and Twain dealed with the conquistador. the others held off the crew ghosts. We were doing good until twain was gravely wounded. El Patron was ready to fall, but he was still ready for a fight. What to do, save my first mate or get the blades? (First section is to kill el patron, second section is to save twain) ' Forget Twain! ' I said to myself. I battled El Patron for five minutes and then he died enternally. I found the blades but Twain was almost dead. We took him off the area we fought El Patron. I would of healed him but I killed him instead. He made me forget to collect the blades. So I put him out of his misery. I left the island and saw the old man get killed by a red ghost. Then my crew looked angry at me and threw me into the drink. They shot me with a cannon ball and now I'm a rage ghost! I ran to Twain and helped him up. I used my voodoo doll to heal him.Then we finished El Patron together. We got the blades and left the island. I noticed no more rage ghosts were on the shores. I saw red orbs waving from the sky as they left the ground. I put there souls in peace. I gave two blades to Jack Sparrow and kept one for myself. We all made a difference and encouraged many pirates that day. We were the pirates of the carribean... Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Chapters Category:POTCO